Snow Party (video) (re-release)
Snow Party is a re-release on DVD of Snow Party in 2005, released by Roadshow Entertainment in August 3, 2005. Songs Include Infobox It's A Party.png|It's A Party Infobox Feelings.png|Feelings Infobox Three Wishes.png|Three Wishes Cast Hi-5 * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Charli Robinson * Kellie Crawford * Tim Harding * Nathan Foley Puppeters * Voiced by Tim Harding * Voiced by Charli Robinson Segments *It's A Party *KATHLEEN gets ready to travel to Antartica. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 1 (To other countries). *CHARLI slides on ice. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 1 (To other countries). *NATHAN enjoys a rainy day. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 17 (Today). *CHARLI jumps and leaps over the puddles. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 17 (Today). *Chats help KELLIE to do rainy day workout. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 44 (Music and sports). *CHARLI does rainy day workout too. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 44 (Music and sports). *TIM plays a different wind chime for each day of the week. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 19 (Days of the week). *CHARLI pretends to be a leaf being blown by the wind. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 19 (Days of the week). *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a mountain goat (Kellie) that climbs up a mountain and meets a storm cloud (Tim), a snow cloud (Charli) and a fair weather cloud (Kathleen). Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 23 (Imaginary places). *Feelings *TIM and the Hi-5 band attend to the hug club and they show different kinds of hugs. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 31 (Looking after myself). *CHARLI hugs her cuddly toys. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 31 (Looking after myself). *KELLIE finds out that Chats brought the same dress because they are very good friends. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 35 (You and me). *CHARLI shows us her imaginary friend. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 21 (Imaginary friends). *KATHLEEN looks for something to play with us tomorrow. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 18 (Tomorrow). *CHARLI juggles. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 18 (Tomorrow). *NATHAN and Tim dress up like funny clowns. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 35 (You and me). *CHARLI pretends to be a hairdresser and practices with Kellie and Tim. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 22 (When I grow up). *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a unicorn (Charli) that wants to find a job for the party in a magic forest, but neither the fairies (Kathleen and Kellie) nor the gnome (Nathan) lets her do anything. Originally from Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 32 (My place in the universe). *Three Wishes Other DVDs Available * Action Heroes * Dance Hits Volume 1 * Space Magic * Come On And Party * Hi-5 Holiday * Hi-Energy * Surfing Safari * Music Machine DVD Menu Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-52-22-387.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-52-32-058.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-52-47-458.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-53-04-188.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-53-14-381.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-53-24-733.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-53-45-898.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-54-04-030.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-54-18-528.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-54-41-655.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-56-06-835.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-56-13-014.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-57-09-032.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-57-27-548.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-57-40-521.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-57-56-694.jpg Bandicam 2019-07-10 14-58-06-306.jpg Video Gallery Opening_Snow_Party.png Hi-5 It's A Party.png Kathleen S2 E1.png Charli S2 E1 3.png Nathan S2 E17.png Charli S2 E17 1.png Kellie S2 E44.png Charli S2 E44 2.png Tim S2 E19.png Charli S2 E19 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E23.png Hi-5 Feelings.png Tim S2 E31.png Charli S2 E31 3.png Kellie S2 E35.png Charli S2 E21 3.png Kathleen S2 E18.png Charli S2 E18 4.png Nathan S2 E35.png Charli S2 E22 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E32.png Hi-5 Three Wishes.png Children's_Framework_Snow_Party.png Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Hi-5 Australia